


Never Let You Down songfic

by NovaBoadicea



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBoadicea/pseuds/NovaBoadicea
Summary: You’re trying to predict the gang’s future after Sean’s death. Comforting Arthur. This is a songfic, I was listening to Hozier’s Arsonist’s Lullaby while writing so I recommend you to listen to it while reading! :)





	Never Let You Down songfic

For a moment the wind blew the flames aside, revealing Arthur’s face who were sitting right in front of you in complete silence. The wildly swirling fire was reflected in his eyes and you couldn’t take yours off of him. All conversation was at an end by that time and nobody felt like talking no more. You tilted your head to examine Arthur from all angles, but he looked sorrowful either way. Sadness sometimes overgrew on his face, making it nearly impossible for you to not to spring to your feet and run to him.

Javier were playing a slow rhythm on his guitar, meant to remember Sean. Sean… The kindest guy who ever drew breath on earth, now not breathing at all.

You lowered your head and let the feelings overwhelm you for a minute. Pictures of him were recurring in your mind and you took a deep breath to wipe them away, but you knew your efforts were completely useless.

Everything was just as the same as the fire at your legs. Fierce, sudden, intangible and … like chaos. All the Pinkertons, all the Braithwaites, all the Greys were mementos of your mistakes. You couldn’t make more.

Arthur stood up and walked away from the nearness of the fire and you followed him with your eyes. His broad shoulders were tense from his emotions burning inside him.

After a while, you followed him to the shore. He was looking at the midnight sky where billion stars shone.

„There’s a theory of becoming a star after we die.” you reached out for the glowing dots, but you only earned a sigh from Arthur. You put your hand on his shoulder and he turned his gaze to you.

„It’s just…” he started with a shrug. „It’s too much. Sean, Micah… Dutch…”

„I know.”

You never saw his face as drawn and miserable as it was now. Perhaps when Mary left him several years ago. You slided your hand further up to his face and cupped his cheek, his stubble lightly tickling your skin.

„I know it’s not helping with the pain, but… everything’s gonna be okay. I feel it. I feel it deep inside.”

A sad smile appeared on his lips.

„I feel it different.”

„You know Dutch, you’ve known him for twenty years. He’ll listen to you.” you continued with your reassuring words.

„No” he protested. „I don’t know him anymore. After Blackwater, when he murdered that woman. I wasn’t there, I didn’t see… but Micah was… and he keeps refusing me.”

You didn’t say anything for a long period of time, because you were not sure if he would appreciate what you wanted to say. Who were you trying to fool anyway? Arthur always accomplished every task Dutch had given to him, but never without questioning if it meant danger to the gang. He was the only one who saw through Micah’s mask, maybe except Hosea.

„Right…” you ran your fingers through your hair.” Things may get a little out of hand… But we have time to get ready for it. I’m sure we can knock sense into them… most of them.”

„And then?”

„I don’t know… We’ll build a whole new life.”

„Sounds good, but… sounds like Dutch.” he shook his head and stepped back from you.

You grabbed his arms and didn’t let him go. His ocean blue eyes widened with surprise, looking down at his arms and then up to your face.

„I’ll never let you down, Arthur.” you said sternly and you held your gaze at him.

His lips parted, he intended to say something but the words stuck in his throat. He trusted you, trusted you more than anybody else, but he felt so hopeless because everything seemed to be going the wrong way, yet there you were, full of hopes, promises and ambition.

„I did the wrong thing all these years…” he started, he always tried to convince you about his irredeemable actions in the past.

„No. You did what you were asked for.”

You looked in each other’s eyes and you could see tears began to well up in his. You hated to see him sad, it made your heart drop but you weren’t able to cry because of a lump in your throat. You kissed his eyelids instead, wishing you could kiss his pain away. He burried his face into your shoulder and you gently caressed his hair. The only sound was the waves quietly washing over rocks on the shore, even Javier’s song ended at camp.

„Arthur.” you broke the silence first.

„Mhm?”

„You don’t have to change. We’ll make it… together.” your voice was barely a whisper.

He lifted his head and to be able to look into your eyes again and he searched for honesty on your face. He couldn’t believe why would you stay at his side through all the mess he and the others had made. He always knew you as a free spirit, who cannot be tied down, not even on Dutch’s demand,

But he didn’t notice that the reason of your staying was him all the time.

„You shouldn’t….” he started, but he was quickly cut off as you put your finger on his mouth.

„You always tell me you need me, but when I decide to stay, you push me away. Why is that? Why don’t you believe me? Why do you keep denying your feelings and mine too?”

„I’m not denying… I just don’t want to lose you. Because I’m sure, we’ll lose more people.”

A long sigh escaped your lips but you also broke into a warm smile.

„I want to be with you, no matter what happens. If death wants to claim me, then it can find me at your side.”

He needed time to understand your words, but when he did, his lips crashed against yours, knocking every last puff of breath from your body. You dug your fingers into his hair and answered his kiss more passionately. All your feelings were turned into motion, holding each other in an embrace and moving in sync.

„I don’t know what would I do without you.”he whispered into your ears and tucked a strand of hair behind them.

„I’m here. And I will always be.”


End file.
